Bain de minuit
by Jenny Love
Summary: Pendant qu'Hermione prend son bain, Ron se glisse à l'intérieur et exige des explications quant à leur récente et énième dispute, malgré les protestations d'Hermione l'ordonnant de quitter le bassin en constatant qu'il est aussi nu qu'elle.


**Nouvelle fan fiction, héhé ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaise cette fois parce que j'ai l'impression que les deux autres étaient plutôt… médiocres :( ! Snif… Mais bon, que vous aimiez ou pas, c'est pas pour autant que j'arrêterais d'écrire parce que j'adore ça ! **

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling. Je m'inspire juste de l'extraordinaire univers qu'elle a inventé et j'utilise également **ses** personnages.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Bain de minuit_

« Ce que tu peux être bête ! » Cracha une jeune fille aux cheveux brousailleux et aux yeux noisettes. « Même si je sortais avec lui, qu'est-ce que ça ferait ? Je sors avec qui je veux ! »

« Il est trop vieux pour toi et c'est un légendaire crétin grognon ! » répondit, sur le même ton, un jeune homme roux constellé de tâches de rousseurs et faisant une tête de plus qu'elle.

Une fois de plus, Ron et Hermione étaient en train de se disputer mais, cette fois, la dispute était bien plus grave. Ils étaient à présent, seuls, dans la Salle Commune. Hermione était restée un peu plus tard que les autres dans la Salle Commune pour lire tranquillement son courrier. Elle s'apprêtait à lire une lettre de Viktor Krum lorsque Ron avait débarqué dans la Salle Commune, prétextant qu'il manquait de sommeil. Elle avait essayé de lui cacher la lettre, mais il avait quand même réussi à lui prendre la lettre des mains. Il était alors entré dans une colère intense et avait déchiré la lettre en 8 morceaux, empêchant Hermione de la lire. Elle s'était à son tour énervée et la dispute avait tourné au désastre !

« Viktor est _très_ agréable ! » Lança Hermione, d'une voix perçante. « Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour pouvoir correspondre avec lui. »

« Tu ne comprends donc pas ? » Demanda Ron, d'un ton exaspéré. « Il ne cherche pas seulement à être ton correspondant ! »

« Et _alors_ ? »

« Et alors ? » Répéta Ron, incrédule. « Tu ne dois… »

« Est-ce que moi je t'harcèle à propos de Parvati ? » Grogna Hermione, alors que ses yeux s'humidifiaient.

« Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Vicky est… »

« _Viktor_ est très discret ce qui n'est pas le cas de ta chère petite amie, qui ne se gêne pas pour raconter vos exploits à tout le dortoir ! » S'écria-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

« Je ne lui ai rien demandé, je… »

« Je vais me coucher ! » Fit-elle, finalement, les larmes coulant le long de son visage.

Elle s'élança alors dans les escaliers sans laisser le temps à Ron de répliquer. Arrivée dans sa chambre de Préfète-en-chef, Hermione s'effondra sur son lit et se mit à pleurer de tout son saoul. Elle ne supportait plus les crises de jalousie de Ron parce qu'au final, ils se faisaient horriblement de mal l'un l'autre et elle en avait beaucoup de peine. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Ron était aussi jaloux… Il avait Parvati et ils semblaient tellement heureux tous les deux. Bien que Ron paraissait parfois absent, il ne manquait jamais une occasion de rire aux éclats avec sa petite amie ou encore de l'embrasser furieusement aux yeux de tout le monde. Dans les jours qui suivirent, Ron essaya désespéremment de parler à Hermione, mais celle-ci faisait de tout son mieux pour l'éviter. Elle commença à sortir avec un Serdaigle, de la même année qu'elle qui se nommait Patrick Browning. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait été envoyé à Serdaigle, c'était en effet un élève vraiment studieux… quelque peu peureux mais studieux ! Il avait toujours eu le béguin pour Hermione, admirant son intelligence et son dynamisme en cours. Il avait à peu près la même taille qu'elle, les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus clairs. Physiquement, on ne pouvait rien lui reprocher, il était vraiment beau garçon mais bien malgré Hermione, il était absolument ennuyeux. Pour une raison qu'il lui échappait encore aujourd'hui, elle s'arrangeait quand même pour que Ron les voit en plein moment intime. Elle ressentait comme une sorte de satisfaction lorsqu'elle croisait son regard furieux et sa vengeance en était à son comble !

Un samedi après-midi, tous les élèves se retrouvèrent dehors en raison du bon temps. Il était rare qu'il fasse beau en plein mois de mars. Hermione avait préféré faire ses devoirs dans la Salle Commune, profitant du fait qu'elle soit seule. C'était la première fois, depuis qu'elle était avec Patrick, qu'elle faisait ses devoirs seule… Maintenant qu'elle l'avait quitté, elle se sentait plus libre et plus sereine.

Lorsqu'elle entendit le portait pivoter, elle souffla avec lassitude… Elle ne pourra donc jamais rester seule ! Et que fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit Ron, entrer dans la Salle Commune. Elle échangea un regard furtif avec lui et replongea dans sa lecture, en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir vu.

« Tu n'es pas avec Browning ? » L'entendit-elle demander, d'une voix sonore.

Elle leva lentement les yeux vers lui, une expression d'agacement sur le visage.

« Il a préféré faire ses devoirs sous le soleil. » Mentit-elle, agacée, avant de replonger dans sa lecture, espérant se débarasser de Ron.

« Et tu ne voulais pas aller bronzer avec lui ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton abrupt.

Elle préféra ne rien répondre. Elle ne voulait pas s'énerver ce soir. Qu'il la provoque donc… ça ne marchera pas ! Elle l'entendit s'asseoir à côté d'elle, dans le fauteuil, et elle sentit son regard pesant posé sur elle mais elle ne cilla pas… Au bout d'un moment, son visage s'embrasa et sa respiration s'accéléra, sous l'effet de la proximité entre les deux jeunes Gryffondor. Elle se leva alors d'un bond et il se leva à son tour.

« Où vas-tu ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ça ne te reg… J'aimerais prendre un bain ! » Répondit-elle, d'un air résigné, dans un souffle.

« C'est à cause de moi que tu fuis ? Pourtant, j'aime beaucoup te regarder lire. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche un moment avant de la refermer. Elle fronça finalement les sourcils.

« Où est Parvati ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Elle bronze. » Répondit-il simplement.

« Tu devrais aller la rejoindre car moi, après mon bain, je vais rejoindre Patrick. J'ai beaucoup de chose à lui demander. »

« Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec Parvati, nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Et ton Browning… »

Ron éclata d'un rire sans joie et la fusilla du regard.

« Je ne te reconnais plus Hermione… » Murmura-t-il en plissant les yeux. « Ton désir ardent de sortir avec un homme intelligent et beau ne fait que… »

« Ron ! » S'écria Hermione, choquée. « Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! »

« Après Krum, voilà Browning ! » Continua-t-il, la colère montant peu à peu en lui. « Dis donc… L'esprit de gourgandine t'anime beaucoup en ce moment, qui sera le prochain ? »

Le coup partit tout seul. Elle le giffla de toutes ses forces et jeta ses livres par terre avant de s'en aller en courant hors de la Salle Commune. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre d'avoir mis une grande distance entre eux, elle s'arrêta de courir et se mit à pleurer silencieusement pendant tout le chemin qui la menait jusqu'à la salle de bain des Préfèts. Pendant le trajet, elle sentit un vent frais l'envahir et sut que le soleil était maintenant ailleurs parce qu'elle croisa plusieurs élèves, mouillés jusqu'aux os, qui montaient les escaliers en courant. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir emporter sa cape avec elle, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de frissonner… ni de pleurer lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle de bain des Préfets. Elle continuait de pleurer alors qu'elle ouvrait les robinets et lorsque le bassin fut rempli d'eau chaude, de mousse et de bulles, elle se déshabilla rapidement avant de se glisser dans l'eau profonde.

« Maudis, sois-tu, Ronald Weasley ! » Grogna-t-elle avant de laisser échapper un sanglot sonore qui la fit frissonner de partout. « Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre ? Pourquoi agis-tu comme ça, alors que je sais que… »

Un bruit sonore la coupa dans sa phrase. Elle se retourna brusquement vers la porte mais ne vit rien d'étrange. Elle fronça les sourcils et se remit à nouveau correctement. Elle en revint à ses pensées mais ne prononça plus un mot à voix haute, fixant le plafond, l'air pensif.

« Oh, Ron… » Dit-elle finalement, dans un souffle, alors qu'elle balançait sa tête en arrière pour la caler sur le rebord du bassin.

Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant la chaleur de l'eau, ainsi que la mousse et les bulles qui la caressaient et massaient délicatement. Elle se cala plus à son aise, la tête reposée sur le rebord du bassin, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les yeux clos… Elle oubliait tout. Elle se sentait tellement bien qu'elle faillit presque s'endormir mais elle entendit l'eau remuer légèrement en face d'elle. À contre cœur, elle rouvrit les yeux et se figea, horrifiée.

« Ron ! » S'écria-t-elle, alors qu'elle ramenait le plus de mousse possible pour se cacher du rouquin en face d'elle. « _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ » Hurla-t-elle, de plus en plus paniquée.

« Il faut que nous parlons, je n'en peux plus. » Dit-il, dans un souffle, en se rapprochant d'elle.

Elle se glissa sur le côté afin d'être le plus loin possible de lui et les battements de son cœur accélérèrent de rythme.

« Tu es complètement dingue ! _Dingue_, Ronald ! » Gronda-t-elle. « Nous ne pouvons pas parler _ici_ ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Bon sang, Ron, je suis… » Dit-elle en baissant la tête pour se regarder avant de relever la tête. « Et tu es… » Elle redoutait la réponse. 'Pitié qu'il porte un caleçon, pitié qu'il porte un caleçon, pitié qu'il porte un caleçon.'

« Nu, aussi. » Acheva-t-il pour elle.

Le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement.

« D'accord. » Dit-elle lentement en prenant une profonde inspiration. « Voilà ce que nous allons faire… Je vais fermer les yeux et tu vas quitter ce bassin. Tu t'habilleras et tu quitteras cette pièce. »

« Je ne bougerai pas d'ici. » Dit simplement Ron.

« Et bien, dans ce cas, ce sera moi qui… »

« Et je ne fermerai pas les yeux, non plus. » Ajouta-t-il, l'œil malicieux.

« Tu n'es qu'un pervers ! » S'exclama-t-elle, la respiration saccadée. « Venir dans mon bain, alors que je suis toute nue, sous prétexte que tu veux me parler ! Non, mais vraiment ! »

« Calme-toi, Hermione, je ne vais pas te manger. » Murmura-t-il, d'un air las. « Ça ne durera pas longtemps, rassure-toi. »

« J'espère bien pour toi ! » Dit-elle en observant, le regard inquiet, les bulles qui disparaissaient peu à peu.

« Je voulais m'excuser de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, je… je ne le pensais pas. » Dit Ron, à voix basse.

« C'est rien… » Souffla Hermione après un temps de réflexion. « Je ne suis plus avec Patrick. » Ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

« Oh… » Il ne cacha même pas son énorme soulagement et sourit.

« Bon, Ron… » Dit-elle, impatiente. « Que voulais-tu me dire ? »

« J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe entre nous. »

« Ce qu'il…quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.

« Tu as très bien entendu ! »

« Il ne se passe rien du tout entre nous ! »

« Ha oui ? »

« Parfaitement ! » Répondit-elle en essayant de prendre un air indifférent face à cette question des plus perturbantes.

« Pourquoi es-tu toujours sur la défensive lorsqu'on parle de Parvati ? Et pourquoi me parles-tu sans cesse d'elle ? »

« Je te retourne les mêmes questions, avec Viktor et Patrick ! »

« Bien ! Dans ce cas, je vais y répondre franchement… Oui, je suis jaloux ! » Admit-il simplement. « Contente, je suppose ? »

Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire, prise au dépourvu. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Ron lui confesse ça aussi simplement et aussi rapidement. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que les bulles se faisaient à présent rares dans le bassin mais Ron l'avait remarqué lui… Il baissa son regard du visage de la jeune femme et s'attarda sur sa poitrine, qui était légèrement masquée par le peu de bulles qu'il restait. Il plissa un peu les yeux et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour pouvoir l'admirer plus attentivement. Hermione sortit de sa rêverie et poussa un faible cri d'indignation en remarquant que Ron était hypnotisé par sa poitrine. Elle plaqua alors brutalement ses mains sur ses seins, pour se cacher mais elle ne fit que l'exciter davantage. Automatiquement, il se sentit durcir au niveau du bas-ventre.

« Ron… » Dit-elle, d'une voix faible.

« Oh… » Dit-il en redressant la tête. « Excuse-moi, je…je réfléchissais… »

« Tu réfléchissais ? » Répéta-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui. » Dit-il, d'une voix ferme. « Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu…à propos de Parvati. » Dit-il, dans un souffle, alors que son érection se fit douloureuse lorsqu'il vit Hermione croiser les jambes, sous l'eau… sans doute pour se cacher le bas-ventre.

Il s'étonnait lui-même qu'il puisse tenir aussi longtemps. Il était seul dans un immense bassin, avec Hermione… Ils étaient tous les deux nus ! Hermione Granger, celle qu'il aimait secrètement. Celle qui était absolument adorable avec son petit nez en trompette et ses yeux chocolats… sans parler de ses jolies courbes généreuses. Mais celle qui lui prenait également la tête à longueur de journée, celle qui lui donnait des ordres et celle qui n'avait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer qu'il avait une tâche sur le nez alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer dans le Hogwarts Express.

« Je…Je suis… » Bafouilla-t-elle, le faisant sortir de ses pensées. « Je suis également jalouse. » Dit-elle finalement, à voix basse.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… » Murmura Ron. « Nous sommes jaloux ! »

Hermione ne dit rien.

« Trouves-tu une explication logique à ça ? » Demanda Ron.

« Bien sûr, je… enfin… tu es mon meilleur ami. Nous étions toujours ensemble avec Harry auparavant et le fait que tu t'éloignes un peu de nous pour sortir avec des filles… c'est sûr que ça rend jaloux. J'ai… j'ai peur de perdre mon meilleur ami, je… je suppose que c'est pareil de ton côté. »

« Non, ce n'est pas pareil… Ni de mon côté, ni du tien. Et tu le sais très bien. » Répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne te suis plus, Ron… »

Ron poussa un profond soupir et se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle, mais elle ne recula pas. Elle se contenta de garder ses mains sur sa poitrine et de croiser fortement les jambes.

« Hermione, il y a quelque chose entre nous. » Murmura Ron, en la fixant intensément. « Quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec de l'amitié… Dis-moi si je me trompe, Hermione… Dis le moi. »

Hermione semblait hésiter un moment mais ouvrit finalement la bouche… Aucun son n'en ressortit. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se lança finalement.

« Tu as raison… De mon côté, je ressens des…choses pour toi. Tu…tu les ressens aussi ? »

Ron acquiesa d'un signe de tête et se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle.

« Oui, je les ressens depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu. » Répondit-il. « Mais je me suis rendu compte que tu les ressentais aussi, il y a à peine une heure. »

Une ridicule distance séparait, à présent, les deux Gryffondor. Hermione sourit et abaissa lentement ses mains de ses seins et décroisa ses jambes toujours aussi lentement. Le cœur de Ron manqua un battement et il la contempla d'un œil à la fois émerveillé et à la fois avide, ce qui fit agrandir le sourire de la jeune femme.

« Tu es tellement belle. » Dit-il, dans un souffle, le regard admiratif.

Elle rougit légèrement, s'avança vers lui et lui saisait la figure avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il la plaqua contre le bassin et se serra contre elle, lui faisant sentir sa forte érection, ce qui l'a fit doucement gémir. Encouragé, il se mit à caresser ses hanches sous l'eau et quitta ses lèvres pour s'aventurer dans son cou. Il descendit plus bas et suça avec fièvre les pointes dressées de ses seins. Elle gémit plus fort, se arquant contre sa bouche. Il revint à ses lèvres et les embrassa avec fougue. Elle décida d'inverser les rôles et le retourna précipitemment, le plaquant à son tour contre le bassin. Elle embrassa son buste musclé et saisit son membre puissant en main, ce qui le fit gémir sourdement. Elle le caressa lentement et recula de lui pour lui lancer un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle plongea sa tête dans l'eau et se mit à lécher son membre avant de le prendre en bouche. Elle sourit en l'entendant crier son nom. C'était un bruit lointain, mais elle arrivait à l'entendre malgré l'eau dans les oreilles. Elle se mit à sucer lentement avant de remonter à la surface pour prendre un peu d'air. Elle replongea et se remit à sa tâche, suçant bruyamment, jouant avec son gland en le léchant du bout de la langue. Elle sentit les mains de Ron cessir sa tête et il la remonta à la surface. Elle essuya son visage et ils revinrent à leur position de départ. Il plongea sa main dans l'eau et entra brusquement un doigt dans son intimité.

« Oh… » Gémit-elle. « Ron ! »

Il se mit à remuer lentement, plongea un 2ème doigt et se mit à les entrer et sortir rapidement. Hermione ne prit pas beaucoup de temps avant de jouir et son corps trembla violemment alors que le plaisir s'emparait d'elle. Ron retira ses doigts et les porta à sa bouche. Il les suça et sourit, d'un air satisfait.

« Délicieux. » Chuchota-t-il.

Elle ne l'entendit que vaguement, essayant de retrouver sa respiration. Ron attendit qu'elle se calme avant de se pencher et d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille. Il l'a souleva légèrement du sol du bassin et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il caressa son entrée du bout de son membre et elle grimaça avant même qu'il n'entame la pénétration. Elle savait que ça ferait mal.

« Tu…tu es sûre ? » Demanda-t-il, hésitant avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

« Oui, vas-y, Ron. » Répondit-elle, dans un souffle. « J'en ai envie. »

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure suite à cette phrase érotique et la pénétra délicatement. Elle ne fut pas déçue… ça faisait bel et bien et atrocement mal. Elle se crispa fortement et ferma les yeux, essayant de faire disparaître la douleur. Ron attendit son signal avant d'aller plus loin. Peu de temps après, un plaisir intense monta en la jeune femme et elle se mit à frissonner de plaisir.

« Continue… » Dit-elle, dans un souffle. « C'est…oh…c'est tellement… Oui… tellement bon… Oh, Ron ! » Gémit-elle, haletante, au fur et à mesure que Ron entrait et ressortait complètement pour la repénétrer plus fermement à chaque coup.

S'en suivit, après, une marée de plaintes et de grognements, tandis qu'ils bougeaient tous les deux leurs hanches pour approfondir un peu plus l'union indéfinissable qu'ils créaient. L'eau s'agitait dangeureusement autour d'eux mais peu leur importait… Hermione sentit l'extase monter en elle et elle mordit l'épaule de Ron lorsqu'elle monta au septième ciel, une deuxième fois. Soudain, Ron se mit à trembler contre elle et dans un dernier coup dur et brusque, il se vida complètement en elle, en criant un mot incompréhensible. Il la lâcha et elle reposa ses pieds au sol. Ils s'appuièrent l'un contre l'autre, essayant de retrouver leur respiration et Hermione enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Ron, en posant sa tête sur son torse, écoutant les battements saccadés de son cœur tandis qu'il l'a serrait un peu plus contre lui en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

« Merci, Merlin, merci… » Chuchota Hermione pour elle-même, en fermant les yeux. « Je t'aime, Ron. » Ajouta-t-elle, après un long silence.

« Je t'aime aussi, Mione. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Voilà mon 'tit OS, classé M, sur mon couple favori : Ron et Hermione. Eh bien, j'espère que vous apprécierez.**

**Bisous à tout ! **

Jenny.


End file.
